


five years

by bruises



Series: mutliship meme: erica reyes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Pack Dynamics, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica swirls the car keys around her finger and eyes the <i>Beacon Hills High</i> sign up ahead. She begins walking to the auditorium, hoping to get this reunion over and done with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five years

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [sassycisco](http://sassycisco.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [erica rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/ericararepairweek).  
> 

Erica swirls the car keys around her finger and eyes the _Beacon Hills High_ sign up ahead. She begins walking to the auditorium, hoping to get this reunion over and done with. Even after the bite, Erica had hated high school. She knew that people only wanted to talk to her because she was pretty; no one cared about anything else.

Then she remembers Malia; her first girlfriend. Malia in her knee high socks and floral shorts in the middle of winter. Malia kissing her under the moon. Malia patching up her wounds after a fight. Malia kissing her goodbye as she leaves for college.

Her lips tingle at the thought. It’s been almost five years since the day Erica had left. It’s wasn’t an easy choice - to uproot her entire life and move halfway across the country just to attend the best psychology school around. But she did it anyway.

Erica shakes the memories from her head as she signs her name on the guest list. She sees Kira and Lydia in the corner; she wonders if they’ve kept in contact the entire time. Judging by how close they stand to each other, Erica guesses that they have. The couple laugh with ease; she clenches her jaw, envious of their relationship.

Erica grits her teeth and makes a beeline for the drinks table. She grabs the first thing she gets her hands on and gulps it down. When she remembers that alcohol has no effect on her, Erica starts to plan her escape.

“Going somewhere?” A voice says from behind her.

She turns around on the heels of her feet to see Scott and Isaac standing together, their arms linked. Another couple.

“Of course not,” she lies, “I just got here.”

Isaac quirks an eyebrow at her; he knows something is up. “How’ve you been, Er? Psychology treating you well?”

She rolls her eyes and takes another sip from the bottle in her hand. “My course is almost done; I do my placement in a week or two.”

“So you’re not staying?” Scott cuts in. “We were all going to hang out this week.”

Erica feels a pain of guilt hit her stomach. It’s not like she’s part of the pack anymore; she was the first one to leave. “I, uh, I don’t think I’ll be staying, Scott.”

He shakes his head and pats her shoulder. “Think about it?”

Before she can respond, Boyd bumps into Scott and starts a conversation with him. Isaac looks at her and closes the gap between them.

“What’s going on?” He asks, his voice low. “You don’t look happy.”

She lets out a sigh. “I don’t want to be here, Isaac.”

“Why not? We’ve missed you,” He frowns.

Erica looks down at the floorboards. “I left the pack, Isaac. I left Beacon Hills, I left _everyone_ behind.”

The air gets knocked from her lungs when she sees Malia on the other side of the auditorium. She’s grown her hair out; it’s longer than Erica’s ever seen it before. Isaac says something to her but she can’t hear him.

“What?” She asks, eyes still focused on Malia.

Isaac watches her. “It’s Malia, isn’t it? You still love her.”

Her eyes flicker up to his within an instant. “Keep your voice down! Everyone can hear you, Isaac.”

He holds his hands up defensively. “Alright, I’m sorry. Maybe you should go and talk to her?”

“What,” she whispers, “And find out that she’s with someone else?”

Isaac shakes his head. “She’s not with anyone else, Erica.”

She scoffs. “It was a mistake coming here, I should leave.”

Erica feels her heart beating in her ears as she heads straight for the door. She can hear every sound in the auditorium. Every heartbeat, every conversation, every lyric of the shitty pop song playing in the background.

All of it stops the second she walks out the door. Erica shoves her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and sighs. She sits on the _Beacon Hills High School_ sign and looks down at the ground.

Nothing’s changed. The pack still don’t need her. She wonders if they ever needed her.

“Hey.”

Erica’s stomach flips when she turns around. Malia. Malia wearing the beanie Erica had given her five years ago for Christmas. Malia who still smells like sandalwood and roses. Her Malia.

“Erica?” She says softly. “I missed you.”

She looks everywhere but at Malia. She can’t do it. She can do _this_. “I have to go.”

“Erica, wait,” Malia calls out. She runs up to Erica and grips her wrist.

This time Erica has no choice but to look up at Malia. As their eyes meet, Erica’s reminded of everything she left behind in Beacon Hills. The feelings of love that she’s had buried for _years_ resurface.

Malia’s eyes tear up. “Don’t go, please.”

Erica feels her legs give in, but she manages to regain her balance before she falls. All she can hear is Malia’s heart beating rapidly.

“I love you,” Erica says. She doesn’t know where the words are coming from, but they continue to spill from her lips. “It was always you. I’ve always loved you, Malia.”

When Malia’s mouth drops, Erica immediately regrets the words. Tears begin to fall from her eyes, as if to remind her that going to this reunion was a mistake. She should have just stayed home.

“Erica, I,” Malia stutters.

Erica feels her bottom lip tremble. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you,” Malia tells her. “I love you too. It’s been five years but I still love you, Erica. I never stopped loving you.”

“I left you,” Erica says. “I left the pack. How can you love me after that?”

“Because I know why you left,” Malia explains. “If it was me, I would have done the same thing.”

Erica’s makeup is completely ruined; she feels like a mess. Tears continue to roll down her cheeks, no matter how much she tries to stop them. “How do I make things better?”

“Take me with you,” Malia says. “My course has finished, I’m sure I can find a veterinary job where you are.”

Erica shakes her head. “I can’t do that. You can’t just leave everything behind.”

Malia’s hand brushes against Erica’s cheeks as she wipes the tears away. “But I can, Erica. I want to. I love you.”

“Okay,” Erica says, her voice rough. “If that’s what you want.”

“I want to be with you.”

Erica doesn’t say anything back - she can’t. Instead, she finds Malia’s hand and locks their fingers together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
